Jagger Skirata
"Null-13 has potential, thats why we nicknamed him after Meteor, the commander of Havoc Squad" -'Rouge' Null-13 named Jagger Skirata (callsigned Chief) by his trainer and adoptive father Kal Skirata, and nicknamed Meteor, taken from the callsign of the commander of Havoc Squad was a Lieutenant (later Captain) Advanced Recon Commando of the Republic during the galaxy wide conflict known as the Clone Wars Jagger served in the eighth brigade of the second division of the Republic, known as the Hyena Brigade for most of the Clone Wars as at first a Lieutenant to his promotion to Captain in early 21 BBY. In mid 19 BBY he was transferred into the newly re-formed Havoc Squad as the squad commander until the end of the Clone Wars and the start of the Galactic Empire. Personality Jagger's name was taken from a Mandalorian who was called a "lucky jare"—a Mandalorian term for an almost suicidally reckless individual. Chief was completly fluent in Mando'a because Kal Skirata taught this language to all his Null ARCs, together with the Mandalorian culture. Jagger was generally stoic and taciturn. but he had a sense of humor, often making dry remarks about the situation at hand and he always strove to win at any situation, at all costs, and as his training progressed, he became determined to the successes of his brothers. Jagger often disregarded his own personal safety in missions and showed a reckless, and gritty attitude. The Chief quickly lived up to his name, and he had a reputation of often emerging victorious from situations many would consider impossible. His full loyalty to the Republic was always in question, and even more so his loyalty to the Jedi, unlike his unquestionable loyalty to Kal Skirata. Havoc Squad Some time in mid 19 BBY Null-13 was transferred into a newly re-formed Havoc Squad as the commander for the remainder of the war. During that time, now more widely called Meteor by his close friends, Jagger participated in over 30 successful missions with Havoc until Order 66 had been issued and he defected from the Republic. Battle(s) 22 BBY * First Battle Of Geonosis In Media and Books Jagger has appeared in all the Hyena Brigade books. Jagger appears in the upcoming stopmotion series as one of the main protagonist's, and also in the upcoming LEGO stopmotion series as one of the main protagonist's. He also is one of the leading protagonist's in the Halo adaptation of the Hyena Brigade known as Halo: Evolution, and returns in the sequel called Halo: Legends Rise. He will also appear in the upcoming series called Star Wars: Rouge 13 (Note: Rouge 13 will start after Halo: Evolution is finished. Trivia Jagger was 10 inches taller then regular clones. After the First Battle of Geonosis Jagger along with other 13 Null's were ordered for chill-down, and Jagger was temporarily removed from the brigade. One time N-14 Vehhr Skirata had to take command of Nova Team due to injury's Jagger sustained some time in 22 BBY. Due to the genetic tampering, Jagger and the seven remaining Nulls had slightly improved muscular structures, eidetic memory, and an enhanced intelligence that was at least a 35% higher intelligence score over the ordinary clones. Jagger was the only known ARC Trooper to graduate from the ARC-Chief Program. Jagger was more commonly know as "Chief" and at times was called "C" by his close friends. With the exception of the other Nulls or Kal Skirata who called him Jagger. There has been 4 different versions of Jagger, the first being the Star Was version, then the second being a Halo version were he is known as "Kal-013", and the time-point-pradox version. finally the Planetside 2 version where he is mostly called "Chief". Jagger Skirata appears to look older then the other members of Hyena, on account of high stress situations. Category:General